(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-to-roll pattern forming device and a roll-to-roll pattern forming method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roll-to-roll pattern forming device for forming a conductive pattern, and a roll-to-roll pattern forming method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A pattern forming method is a method for forming a pattern with a desired shape on a predetermine part of a substrate.
Recently, a skill for forming a fluid- or paste-type conductive pattern on a predetermined portion of a flexible substrate like a film including at least one of paper, PET, and polyimide by using a printing scheme, thermally treating the conductive pattern to bake or sinter it, and thereby allowing it to be absorbed into the substrate has been used.
However, when the conductive pattern is formed on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate has a curved surface so the conductive pattern is not formed at an accurate position.
Further, when the conductive pattern is thermally treated, the flexible substrate is physically or chemically transformed by heat and the entire processing time is increased, which causes inefficiency. Techniques for sintering the pattern by use of laser beams or microwaves have are currently being attempted, and when the laser beams are in use, it is difficult to process a wide-area pattern, and when the microwaves are used, the processing time is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.